


Maternity

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lactation, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Yukari gives a strange proposition to the pair of humans in her watch.





	Maternity

The atmosphere of Reimu's accommodations within the Hakurei shrine were fetid, the atmosphere reeking of desire, the passionate couple completely nude within Hakurei's futon. Their damp, drenched bodies rubbing against one another.

_"I love you so much" _The mantra coming from Hakurei Reimu, echoing throughout the area.

The object of Reimu's desire laid below her, Hakurei gazed at Marisa, her eyes filled with longing, resembling a dehydrated vagrant.

Reimu immediately laid onto her partner, their chests immediately meeting, Reimu's modest chest meeting Marisa's ample busom.

Marisa laughed. "Look Rei, our boobs are kissin!"

Reimu glared at Marisa. "Are you serious?

Marisa giggled. "Ya even so serious while we fuckin!"

"That's why you need punishment." Reimu immediately making her statement before suckling onto Kirisame's collar, making sure to leave significant markings.

"That tickles!"

Marisa proceeded to nuzzle her face into Reimu's collar. "Comin over here at night is gettin more and more fun."

"Your body is an adequate donation, Kirisame."

Reimu disembarked from Marisa, wrapping her arms around the blonde's right arm. "I want to partake in you, for as long as possible."

Marisa smiled. "There's more than enough to go around!"

_"You two never fail to be entertaining~"_

Both women looked upwards, horrified to see Yakumo gazing from below.

"How long have ya been starin at us?" Marisa hastily inquired.

Yukari giggled. "Ever since you charmed Hakurei long enough to disrobe her."

Reimu sighed. "I can tell Ran is busy and you're lonely."

Yukari pouted, landing next to the pair on the futon in a kneeling position, emerging from her portal. "I just wanted to see what my two favorite humans were up to."

"Is that why you're completely naked?" Reimu retorted.

"Aw c'mon Rei! Hear Yukarin out!"

Reimu sighed. "You're such a harlot, Kirisame."

Yukari smiled. "I believed you might be thirsty after your rendezvous."

"Excuse me?"

Yukari utilized her hands to gently squeeze her breasts, lactation secreting throughout.

Marisa immediately crawled forward and engulfed Yakumo's right areola into her mouth, lightly suckling.

"Wow! You're so adorable, Kirisame!" Yukari stated, rubbing the back of Marisa's head.

Reimu pouted, turning away from the scene before her.

Marisa removed her mouth from Yakumo, immediately promptly laying down next to Reimu. "Ya sure ya don't want any of Yukarin's milk?"

"You don't question why Yakumo is lactating with a lack of pregnancy?"

Marisa smiled. "I was hungry!" Kirisame immediately closing her eyes before drifting to sleep, appendages spread in an undignified manner.

Reimu sighed. "What an idiot..." A small smile creeping up her lips, glaring at Yukari.

"Want some?" Yakumo inquired, crawling to Hakurei's side, opposite to Marisa.

Reimu blushed, bringing her lips to Yukari's left areola, suckling and licking in the same manner as Kirisame did before.

Yakumo immediately traced her right hand down from Reimu's abdomen to her inner thigh, inserting her right index and middle fingers into Reimu, a muffled moan in response.

Reimu's hips bucked in response to the strange ritual, the flavor of Yakumo's lactation engulfing her senses.

Yukari emerged from Reimu, licking her fingers as she looked downwards at Reimu. "Motherly instincts are my responsibility, Hakurei."

"Shut up..." Reimu retorted, drifting to sleep in between the two blondes.


End file.
